Rewind
by blackmamuth
Summary: The boywholived didn't survive the last battle. Voldemort claimed victory. Severus Snape died shortly afterwards in support of the light. Total defeat, but the spirit of James Potter has a plan: convincing Snape to go back in time to repair his mistakes


**Rewind**

Prologue:

_By Blackmamuth_

Severus Snape absolutely loathed gambling. He absolutely refused to even think about the possibility. So; why the hell gamble everything away? Why waste a long and easy life as a favoured lieutenant and advisor to the dark lord for (If he hit jackpot in his gambling) a permanent Azkaban residence? Was his loyalty to a dead man worth his life? Was an insincere life debt to potter worth his life and wellbeing?

It seemed a good idea at the time.

And now, Severus Snape found his tired, maimed, cursed, tortured and broken body in a dark and filthy cell, Patrolled by dementors; where even the most filthy plague rats would avoid enter. The dark lord Voldemort seat of power: Azkaban.

Harry Potter; The attention-seeking, wannabe hero, the-boy-who-survived; was now a rotten carcass; forgotten in the last battlefield, along most of the order of the phoenix. Nasty massacre that one.

Guess, what? He was right from the beginning. The spoiled brat was no match for the dark lord. Dumbledore knew it too, and what did he do? He let the boy play with an invisibility cloak, let him sneak at night with his group of fools for years, hire incompetent morons to teach defence against the dark arts; and let potter risk his life stupidly again and again. Guess what happened? Potter lost his life stupidly. Why the hell he trusted Dumbledore's plan?

Severus, shook his head, trying to clear his mind from the dark fog his thoughts were covered with. (Damn dementors!!)

His right leg was a putrid mixture of blood and pus, and his left leg was feed long ago to Nagini to the dark lord amusement. His right eye was missing, and deep magical scars covered his body, meant for him to suffer as long as possible. His arms were locked in chains, chains hanging him from the ceiling.

Snape prayed that this time no death eater would come to heal his wounds, so he could be tortured further. Maybe this time, it was the end.

Maybe they forgot about him this time. It had been weeks since Severus had a visitor that wasn't a dementor, and since midday yesterday, he had great difficulty in breathing. And in recent hours he started coughing blood.

Severus knew his hour was here unless he got urgent medical attention. He really hoped they forget about him this time; but he tried to suppress the hope; it wouldn't be the first time to have the freedom of death looking at him inviting, and having his escape denied at the last possible second.

Time seemed to slow down, and Severus snape expression painfully changed to the closest approximation of a smile; he was well aware that his heartbeat was slowing more and more, And that there was no way of stoping his release now. The fog clouding his eyes slowly got thicker and thicker. Snape felt his muscles grow steady colder, his pain dulling rapidly, as his blood flow was slowing gradually; the empty cell would be the only witness of his final moments. At least, in his last breaths, he would be free; no one to call master, not forced teach dunderheads, who saw no difference between the art of potion making and cooking, the life debt to Potter was repaid in a final betrayal, giving Potter a chance to best the Dark lord. A chance Potter threw away. The fool…

No more werewolves, no more old man Dumbledore haunting his rest… No more scared faces of children, no more stuck up slytherins, no more torture.

Only darkness…

-XXX-

Snape's felt his body aches finally disappear, and his ever present black slowly fade to a translucent blue resembling the ghosts that haunted Hogwarts; his wounds were gone, and his long lost billowing cloak was fastened like usual. A rather strange outfit if he was to become a ghost; since ghost somehow tended to retain the mortal injuries they suffered in life to their next existence as ectoplasms. Nearly headless nick, or the bloody baron being the most extreme cases.

The grey mist was everywhere, preventing Severus Snape to see anything in a few meters, sort of the black marble tiles adorning the ground. There was an odd humidity in the atmosphere, and a magical cold was seeping in his now translucent form.

Snape wasn't one to complain. Following a deeply ingrained habit, he checked his wand holster. Searching for the wand Lord voldemort confiscated after his betrayal. Sadly, although his cloak followed him to the next life, his wand did not, and he would have to face the afterlife without it.

Before Severus Snape could even decide to move into the mist, it rippled suddenly, thinning noticeably, leaving in place an unending prairie in all directions. First; the black marble reformed into short grey grass under Snape's boots, and the grey mist finally dissolved, disappearing completely into nowhere; no trees stood in the prairie, only a protruding rock into the horizon, a moonless night in the sky. Snape was the only disturbance in the landscape; hi translucent blue disturbing the blacks and whites of the dead world. After Snape had just finished examining the landscape A couple of patches of grass spontaneously burst in flame, and as suddenly as they ignited, they died. No smoke was left from the whole phenomenon.

The flame, revealed a couple of paths, a path into the endless prairie.

Even before Severus could decide about the two roads, a voice stopped his next great adventure. At lead momentarily.

-"Snivellus." A word he thought forgotten. Memories of the voice returning back from his past.

Severus snape turned around, his face transformed into a scowl. The long dead owner of said voice was indeed there, looking no older than when he died, a mere boy in his now older an mere experienced eyes. The spectre from the past had brown messy hair, round glasses, translucent body; No lightning bolt shaped scar. James potter.

Freaking perfect golden boy Potter, Obscenely rich, quiddicht prodigy, head boy…

Snape scowled. Was Potter here to remind him of his past mistakes? If so, there could have been better choices for a moralistic ghost to visit him. Perhaps someone he could respect would be better. Someone who hadn't enjoyed making his life miserable. Pranking and humiliating students in front of all Hogwarts? Hell, even McGonagall would be a better candidate.

Potter seemed to take his time examining his transparent appearance; and after a long glance at his present Translucent self, Potter deemed necessary to share his conclusions-"Older and uglier. Same greasy hair" James -apparition- Potter stated. Severus snape merely raised an eyebrow at the man-boy.

"Same conversation skills, didn't learn anything spending 17 years at Hogwarts?" James mockingly stated.

Severus Snape counted inwardly to ten, before bothering to reply, trying to avoid succumbing to his lifelong wish of throttling the idiot. Wasn't anyone else available as his welcoming committee? Even Trelawney would have been welcome instead of Potter. Instead of satisfy his justified murdering urges, he instead opted being civil; as civil as he could be when he was in presence of James Potter.

"Potter… It couldn't last… It had been too short." Snape Blandly stated.

"Indeed, Only 20 years without your protruding nose and infamous greasy hair" James translucent face took on a wistful expression; probably memories of his youth at Hogwarts...

On the other part, Severus Snape memories of Hogwarts weren't that nice. James potter wasn't Severus favourite person by a long shot, quite the contrary. Reminding Snape of his time as student in Hogwarts unleashed Severus barely restrained temper. In fact, If Severus still had his wand with him; Potter would have found his transparent blue self cursed to the next life, supposing it even existed. Since Severus was missing his wand, he settled to attack Potter verbally.

"Potter, while I am thoroughly disgusted at your mere presence, I am pretty sure the feeling is mutual, therefore I ask you to remove yourself out of my presence with extreme haste, or I will remove you with extreme prejudice. I have no time for silly chatter, and much less patience to endure your inexistent manners"

James potter raised his two hands; his palms open towards Severus, in an international gesture, showing his unarmed state and his desire of dialogue. Indeed, even Severus with his extremely dislike for the irritating wizard was intrigued by the strange and out of character gesture, and stopped in his tirade. Snape impatiently crossed his arms, reluctantly willing to listen to the younger wizard.

Potter playful face morphed suddenly, from playfulness incarnate to deadly serious. "I have a proposition for you"

Severus Snape was tempted with smart comebacks; like "I don't Swing that way", or "Flattered, but till death do us part don't work anymore in our case" but the uncharacteristically serious manner and extreme urgency potter body language transmitted was enough to make Snape aware that Potter would most likely ignore his taunts and expose his offer regardless of his unwillingness of listening.

Snape, paused for a full 15 seconds, creating an uncomfortable silence between the two dead wizards. Finally, Snape, seemed to reach a conclusion.

"I will listen, Skip unnecessary pleasantries, and be grateful I waste precious seconds of my eternal afterlife with you"

Potter took a large intake of breath, and muttered something under his breath; something unflattering to Snape to be sure; but in this situation Severus couldn't care less. If he had any say in it Potter would have to grovel before he acceded to anything; and seeing Potter was desperate enough to even ask HIM for something; Potter grovelling was something he would treasure for the rest of his life. Err… Unlife? Whatever.

Potter apparition; closed his eyes, and a painful frown appeared in his face; the mist returned; enveloping the grey prairie, but hints of gold and red showed here and there; slowly an hologram, an apparition of sorts formed from the mists; changed the former prairie into what could be described to a black and white 3d movie; Snape didn't know how, but he knew that Potter was showing to him was a probable future.

_Victory was only a matter of time for lord Voldemort. The immortal Dark lord, in a sinister bit of dark humour, Prolonged unnecessarily the chaos the European magical community was in, Savouring slowly every detail of the "beautiful". He heard of sinister world news while almost happily torturing muggles. He even told every wizard his plans to submit he weakened remains of the europeean magical community. He had no rival; a prophecy in his favour and immortality; there was no hurry; he wanted to enjoy his ascension. He was no fool; and when the muggles where no more; the potential targets for fun and torture would become scarcer._

_Now, central Europe magical community was in virtual civil war, Muggleborns hunting purebloods and the other way around, practically every day the Dark lord supported purebloods hunted hundreds of rebel wizards, with negligible losses to themselves._

_The southern European community had long lost any semblance of law and order. Consequence of the bloody massacre Voldemort unleashed in the middle of the talks of Milano. There the remains of the magical wizengamot met to discuss Voldemort rise to power and how to stop it. Finally wanting to come clean to the muggles to ally with them in a futile effort of repeling the next Dark age that was coming. And then, in the middle of the important meeting; voldemort struck._

_Every authority figure sent to the conference was brutally murdered, and show worldwide in live Tv. Every muggle around the world saw the dark lord massacre an entire contingent of the most powerful wizards alive, alone._

_The result was a virtual return to the Wild West in the 21st century. Muggles and wizards Alike; without their leaders, lost most of their organization; Central and southern Europe was held with a handfuld of opportunist (recently joined) local Death eaters, who embraced the Dark lord trying to take profit from his inevitable ascent. They acted as the law, as the will of Voldemort hunting any opposition. Organized Resistence to the dark lord practically ceased to exist in southern Europe._

_Only the Iberian Alliance and russia still stood moderately strong, The first drawing heavily from century's old artefacts plundered and stockpiled from south America to fight back and scarce volunteers from across the ocean. The inquisition was resurrected, to find and exterminate any death eater they could get their hands on (With surprisingly good results, scaring potential Voldemort recruits). Even with those barbaric measures they were slowly growing weaker. Only desperately holding their ground thanks to a handful of century old magical fortresses build in the mountain passes in the Pyrenees, battered up fortifications of past wars. Their rapidly weakening magic was still managing to stop every attempt to magically apparate into the country. The most optimist wizards believe they could last for 10 years…. And that was if they had luck._

_Eastern europe was left alone mostly because of the dangerous magical creatures, and the low wizarding population; Although some wizard and muggle alike fled to the east, and made themselves stronger in the vast steppes. Voldemort still had to act in that area._

_The USA had considered seriously the use of the Atomic weapon; but the strong Voldemort supporters in the country made interventions and raids, who promptly dissuaded the more pro-light side; wide spread civil war as a more than probable outcome in the tiniest intervention. Every wizard and muggle was distrustful of their neighbours; knowing real well that the dreaded civil war was only a matter of the "when", not the "If"…_

The mist cleared, leaving a James potter, panting, trying to regain his breath; most of the brightness of Potter's spirit dimmed, being less defined, and more transparent than before. Sweat was covering his forehead, and he had his translucent glasses slighty out of place; most likely because of his powerful show of power; even upon the realm of the death.

Snape, although impressed, would rather die (Bad choice of words, but the idea was what counted) than admit it.

Snape was nor stupid; nor unobservant; "Instructing in a way Potter, but I don't see the reason I had to see that. I'm well aware of the Dark Lord ambitions; and I know very well he has the skill and power to accomplish his goals" Snape brow furrowed "I just died trying to prevent that, I am sure you know that, and are aware of my convictions regarding the dark lord."

Snape paused, recalling the vision; searching for some hidden meaning of it. His mental replay didn't bear fruit in discerning the motives potter had in showing such scenes.

"I don't understand the objective of such vision; nor the usefulness of it. Therefore, I don't know how I could help (Here; Snape grimaced; Helping Potter?!?) you; since even your limited intellect should be aware that I am as dead as you." Snape paused for a moment in his rant; A foreign Idea coming to him" also; I fail to understand why I should even care, because since we are dead, Voldemort isn't our problem anymore; In fact, I doubt we will see him around here soon, he's immortal, if you weren't aware. Now, Potter, I have an afterlife to spend, and I already wasted a precious portion with you"

Snape; proceeded to ignore potter and follow the road in the prairie; but even before ho could make a single step; Potter completely desperate voice stopped him.

"NO!!" Potter shouted, trying to stop snape from making another step, an step that would doom them all for sure "Don't move!!!" "Don't let that get to you!!" "We can still stop him!!!"

"There is still a way to make everything alright and save Harry"

Snape raised his eyebrow, expecting an explanation from James Potter; how was even possible? could he- No… should he Save Irritating Potter nº2? As far as Snape was concerned; all the Potter line should rot in hell; And in the subject of Harry, he was absolutely certain he was as dead as a doornail unless he survived the green glow of the killing curse AND having his body mutilated afterwards…

"The brat's not dead; isn't he?"

Potter expression fell; "He would be better death." Was the reply.

"Explain" Snape ordered, his patience with the issue reaching an all time low.

"In Hallowen night 1981, the night harry defeated him … A piece of Voldemort soul entered Harry and a small, tiniest piece of Harry's soul entered Voldemort; the act, although unwilling from Harry; was the requisite for creating a horcrux; Harry murdered Voldemort for the first time; Voldemort had just performed the Horcrux ritual; and… A small piece of Harry's soul was stripped from him… So small that if he defeated Voldemort for good; it would have returned without any problems; and he could have lived a full life… On the other hand, when Voldemort defeated Harry…"

Potter had to pause for a moment to compose himself; recover his badly shaken voice before continuing, He wiped a stray tear that rebellious escaped from his eye, And with a visible effort continued the tragic tale.

"Harry spirit is still there; somewhere, with the tiniest bit of soul remaining; wandering aimlessly in a world broken, Seeing the few now scattered friends being hunted one after the other; Powerless and incapable of doing anything; and still maintaining that link with Voldemort; witnessing his massacres… "Here Potter lowered his head; probably to avoid Snape from seeing his defeated expression.

Snape; on the other hand pondered about what James told him; and what he could possibly want from him. After revising several possibilities, he reached one that seemed theoretically possible, both in insanity and nonexistent chance of working; therefore, most likely what had Potter in mind.

"I refuse" Snape stated.

"What?!?" Potter asked, widely perplexed, and surprised, as he was still moping at harry's fate. Nonetheless, Snape was their last chance. If he had still a heartbeat, it would be racing like mad, giving all his attention to Snape suddenly dead serious attitude. "You refuse what?" He said, trying to hide his fear at those words.

"I refuse to become a ghost for whatever insane reasons you may have. I don't even know HOW I can help potter in that state. Even your limited intellect must know that there is a snowball chance in hell that Harry could defeat Voldemort in that pitiful state; even if he had the most incredible, insane, miraculous, bizarre, stupidest fluke in the history of the universe; it won't be enough; Period"

"I know"

"Therefore I refuse"

"I never said that was the plan" Potter said; clearly relieved at the misunderstanding.

Snape frowned"What is the plan then; how can I, do anything then?" Snape challenged.

"Do you know about when someone is about to die; sees all his life before his eyes?" Potter Asked.

Snape scratched his chin. "That theory is false. I just died and I didn't see anything."

"Exactly, because it isn't exactly true. The whole seeing all your life before your eyes is exactly just AFTER dying, not before, you haven't experienced it yet"

"So? Does it matter? So I'm going to see my life again; big deal. I already saw it once…"

Potter smirked. "Ah, but there is the beauty of it; in that precise moment; the space-time continium; and the barrier between life and death both are at their thinnest. It's possible to break it, and emerge at the other side."

Snape eyes widened. "Are you sure of that?!?" Snape asked amazed. The implications of that were huge,

Potter smirk grew in size "Oh, yes, damn sure; in fact, I learned it from someone here that did it back in his time accidentally…"

Now Potter smirk threatened with escaping the area of his face; feat only possible thanks to his ghostly state. "And we are pretty sure how to do it…"

Severus was still not convinced. "Why me? Why not one of Potter friends? Granger or weasley, the Werewolf?"

Potter grin disappeared. "You are the only one that fulfils all the requisites"

Severus did not like that at all. Perhaps Potter would not dare risk his friends? In a process that couldn't work?

Potter on the other hand; enumerated his reasons. "You are one of the Order of the Phoenix inner circle, you know pretty well Voldemort methods and movements; You are one of the best duellers I know, you can move in the muggle and the magical world, you have experience, And more importantly, you died of natural causes"

Snape mock grinned after the last one. "Dying of Natural causes Potter?? I endured months of torture before coming here."

Potter sighed sadly. "I know, but you still died of Natural causes; consequence of your injuries; not a curse like Tonks; not Avada Kedavra like Hermione Granger; not a silver knife like Remus, not the veil like…"

"I get it" Snape looked for a moment at the moonless night. He did everything to stop Voldemort already. "But why I should help you?"

James smirked at Snape. "I can bore you with a 'For the greater good' speech; But I have a better argument. Do you want to spend the eternal afterlife with ME? Also, I remind you still have a wizarding debt with me."

Snape crossed his arms "Wizarding debt? Come on Potter, it was for your own selfish reasons, you would have been expelled, Black put in jail even earlier, and your werewolf friend at the very best would never talked to you again. Wizarding debt you say? My welfare was your last concern in that whole episode. Also, I remind you it was me who told the order Voldemort was after your family, at a great personal risk; I must add. That you failed to save your collective Potter hides I can't be held responsible."

Potter said nothing and looked at him.

Severus Snape swore loudly; and surrendered. "Okay, Potter, you win, I'll do it. But you OWE me."

James nodded. "I, James Potter, Being able of body and mind, I solemnly swear to that Severus Snape have repayed fully a wizarding debt; Severus Snape, Do you agree with that?" A tiny golden thread, previously invisible, that connected the two wizards, made its presence known.

"I Agree" Snape said.

The words completed the ritual, and the thread severed itself in the middle; dispelling the binding between the two wizards.

Potter Nodded at Severus.

"Severus; Just a last warning. We are lucky enough to be given this chance. Don't be foolish and remember you can't do anything you can't realistically know; we are playing dangerously with fate already. Everything could go to hell if you do something stupid; so don't go out there and bet in any hyppogrif race or things like that. Ok?"

Snape prudently nodded.

Potter Smiled, The first true smile he saw in the entire conversation. "Ok; here is how it works…"

-XXX-

Snape felt the white flash, and then a huge headache. He was warm; and something was covering his body; something warm and heavy. He was in horizontal position; lying in what seemed to be a bed.

He slowly opened his eyes wondering if it worked… And he saw it. A strange ceiling? Not Hogwarts? Not Spinners end? Where he was?!?...

Wait; he remembered it. It was a long time ago, Practically a lifetime. For sure much farther than planned. It had been a long time since he saw that particular ceiling. He was in his bed, at Father's old house…

Snape cursed. Hogwarts again… As a STUDENT!!!!


End file.
